Being A Mudblood George Weasley
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: "Two, don't let him in. You'll have to kick him out again." From the Song 'New Rules'
1. Prologue

Name: Liana Granger.

Age: 8-9-10 (Prologue) 11 (Chapter 1) 12 - 17 (Chapters 2 onward) 20-ish (Epilogue)

House: None (Prologue) Ravenclaw (Chapter 1 - Epilogue)

Blood: Muggleborn.

Favorite Color(s): Orange and Purple.

Eye Color: Hazel.

Hair Color: Brown.

BFF's: Harry And Ron (Chapter 2 - Epilogue) Fred and George (Whenever we get to year 3 or 4 - Epilogue) Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood (Chapter 1 - Epilogue)

Friends: Harry And Ron (Chapter 2 - Epilogue) Terry Boot (Chapter 2 - Epilogue)

Abilities: Legillimency and Occulemency.

Quidditch Position: None (Prologue) Seeker (Chapter 2 or 3)

Family: Mrs. Granger (Mother) Mr. Granger (Father) Hermione Granger (Twin)

* * *

Prologue (3rd Person):

An 8 year old Hermione Granger sat outside with her twin sister, Liana.

It was a rainy day outside and the two girls had just gotten back from school.

Hermione of course was very popular, all of the kids seemed to be amazed at her smarts.

Liana was just as smart, a point Hermione had tried to explain to her friends, but unfortunately, they didn't care.

Liana was shy and not as social as Hermione, but she still made an effort to try.

She wasn't as, outgoing, as the other kids, but she didn't mind.

In fact she almost preferred sitting alone, it gave her time to read and study.

Of course Hermione and Liana were very close, they tried not to get separated from each other unless they were at school, then they had to go to different classes.

Today though something was different, the children had gone on a field trip.

They went to someone who could, supposedly, read minds.

All was going well, and all of the things that the teller had read were true.

Until she got to Liana, then it seemed that she couldn't read her mind.

And Liana found herself able to get into the woman's mind instead.

Liana found it odd, but didn't share any of this with her sister.

Liana feared that Hermione wouldn't like her, and would leave her if she knew.

So there the two sat, in silence listening to the rain.

"Hermione?" Liana asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Hermione replied, wondering what her sister was thinking.

"Do you think we'll always be this close?" Liana asked, voicing her worries.

Hermione sat and thought about it for a second.

"Yeah, I don't see why we wouldn't." Hermione answered truthfully.

Liana smiled.

"You're right, we're twins, what could come between us?" Liana voiced.

One Year Later (3rd Person):

Hermione and Liana had now turned 9.

Both were sitting in their separate rooms, refusing to talk to each other.

This was the unfortunate result of a fight that had happened just minutes earlier.

Liana had been sitting alone on the playground earlier that day.

One of the school bullies had walked up to her and was about to make fun of her when Liana surprised him.

"Why do you choose to pick on me?" She had asked.

She was a firm believer that everyone had some amount of good in them.

Hermione was nearby, listening to the conversation.

The bully was confused for a second.

Liana took this as a moment to try and find out what his problem was.

"Do you just feel lonely?" She had asked him, truly baffled.

She didn't realize that he had friends.

And soon his confusion had turned to anger.

Liana walked over to Hermione after the bully had left, her jaw sore from where the bully had hit her.

Hermione was baffled as to why Liana didn't stand up for herself, and as to why she didn't run when she had the chance.

But at the moment their parents had arrived and were there to drive them home.

The fight happened a little after they had arrived back home.

"What were you thinking?!" Hermione had shouted.

"I just was curious, plus there had to have been some reason." Liana answered truthfully.

"Not everyone is a good person Liana." Hermione stated a bit calmed down.

"Mione, you know how I feel about that. You know I think everyone has good in them." Liana had said, stating her beliefs, not knowing the outcome this would have.

"Not everyone is good Liana! Why can't you see that!" Hermione had shouted at Liana.

"There is good in everyone Hermione! You just can't see that because your friends are clouding your judgement!" Liana had shouted back.

What she had said was true, Hermione's so called 'friends' had been clouding her judgement.

"You think everyone is good, because you don't have any!" Hermione had retorted.

Liana, who had broken into tears, ran up to her room, slamming the door.

So there they sat, each in their own room.

One year Later (3rd Person):

The girls tenth birthday had just taken place.

Hermione had refused to share a cake with Liana.

Liana was fine with that seems how she didn't like cake anyway.

But Hermione, being the favorite, had also gotten all of the presents.

Their Parents had both always liked Hermione most, they just hadn't shown it due to the girls being so close.

But since the girls had split up, their favoritism towards Hermione had shown.

Liana had never stopped caring for Hermione, and although Hermione didn't know it, had been looking out for her.

Hermione of course, was making even more friends in school.

And Liana was just as Lonely as ever.

Little did they know, their lives would soon be forever changed.

Liana had been dreading their birthday, which was in a few months.

Hermione however was overjoyed.

This meant she could invite all of her friends over.

But this story isn't about Hermione, no.

This is Liana Granger.

And her life at Hogwarts.


	2. Year 1

A/N: When the words are in italics, it's Liana's thoughts.

* * *

(First Person):

I wake up in my room.

Hermione was most likely still asleep.

I usually got up about an hour or two before her.

Knowing this I take my time getting dressed.

Then I rush down stairs to make breakfast.

I usually make breakfast, mom and dad being to busy to do so, and Hermione being the favorite needn't do anything.

Today is our birthday, Hermione and I's that is.

Although it really should be just celebrating Hermione's birth, the ceremony doesn't really include me.

I hear movement upstairs, meaning I need to finish setting the table.

Moments after I set down the food on the plates Hermione walks downstairs.

Our parents walk down minutes later.

"Happy Birthday Hermione dear." Mother says, clearly overjoyed.

Hermione smiles, and then shoots a smug look at me.

I just smile back.

Only a couple more minutes of pretending to be happy for her.

Then I can go get the mail, just like I do every morning.

Hermione is talking to our parents about something, and I know it's only a matter of time before I can leave.

3...

2...

1...

"Liana, go get the mail." Our dad says, shooing me away while Hermione opens her presents.

I run over to the mailbox.

 _Bills, Card for Hermione, Bills, More cards for Hermione, letter for me, letter for Hermione-wait why do I have a letter?_

I hand our parents the bills, Hermione her letters, and I start reading mine.

"Dear Mrs. Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I read.

Our parents eyes go wide.

 _So this, this is why the lady couldn't see into my mind. Surprised I even still remember that._

I hear a knock at the door.

"Liana, go get the door." Mom says.

Hermione is sitting there with a smug look on her face.

I look to see a woman with a long cloak on.

She smiles down at me.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonnigall, I'm hear to take you and your sister to get supplies for Hogwarts." The woman says.

I gesture for her to come in.

Our mother and father quickly rush to meet McGonnigall.

-Time Skip to Diagon Alley-

It's just Hermione, McGonnigall, and I.

Again all of the attention is focused on Hermione.

So I take this time to look around.

Hermione and McGonnigall have gone into a wand shop, so I decide to get my robes.

-Time skip to the Train-

I push my cart right behind Hermione, she is waiting and hugging out parents goodbye, seems how they can't get through the barrier.

I run through the barrier, they wouldn't want to say goodbye to my anyways.

Immediately I bump into someone.

I look up to see a boy, a year or two head of me, with flaming red hair.

"I'm sorry." I mumble, standing up and brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"It's fine, I'm George, George Weasley." The boy says, introducing himself.

"Liana Granger-" I start, but that's all I can say because his mother calls him over.

I get onto the train and walk into a compartment filled with two girls.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" I ask.

They smile at me.

"Not at all, I'm Cho, by the way, Cho Chang." The one with black hair says.

The girl next to her has blonde hair.

"Luna Lovegood." She says.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Liana Granger." I say.

We talk for a little while, passing time.

-Time Skip to Sorting (Ok, this is the last one, I promise.)-

Luna, Cho, and I walk into the castle, gazing in awe at everything.

I hear Hermione's name get called.

After a few more names Luna gets called.

"Luna Lovegood!" McGonnigall shouts.

Luna walks up.

"Ravenclaw."

Next goes Cho.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouts.

I'm next.

"Liana Granger!" McGonnigall shouts.

I walk up.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouts.

My face brightens considerably.

After the feast Luna, Cho, and I follow the prefect, up to the Ravenclaw common room.

It has an amazing view.

"I advise you all to take this time to unpack your items, and check out your dorms." Penelope Clearwater, the female prefect, says.

I walk up the stairs with Luna and Cho.

We look to find that we share a room.

We get unpacked and stay up talking for a few.

Soon the lights get turned off and we all fall asleep fairly quickly.

(3rd Person):

The Girls had been sorted into different houses.

And unfortunately, Hermione wasn't happy that her sister was in a house that was, supposedly, smarter than her own.

But even though they were separated, and in two different sides of the castle, they still shared one sentence.

"Happy Birthday Sis, I love you."


	3. Year 2

I wake up to the sun shining on my face.

My trunk is already packed.

I walk into my closet and take out a blue shirt and jeans.

I grab my trunk and Jewel's cage.

Jewel is my owl, Cho and Luna gifted her to me on Hermione and I's Birthday.

I walk into the living room to see our mom making breakfast.

Putting down my trunk I walk over to her.

"Mom? What are you doing?" I ask.

She turns around surprised.

"You weren't up, so I had to make breakfast." She says, bitterness is evident in her voice.

I nod.

Hermione walks down a few seconds after food is on the table.

Our mother rushes over to Hermione and wraps her in a hug, all bitterness seems to have left her.

We eat breakfast and then head out.

-Time Skip to Train-

I run into the platform as Hermione says her goodbyes.

I see Harry and Ron, they've been fairly nice to me, but we haven't really talked so we aren't classified as 'friends'.

I walk over to the train, hoping to go unnoticed.

Unfortunately for me, I don't.

"Hey Granger!" I hear Fred Weasley shout.

 _Oh Merlin, why can't I just be left alone in peace?_

I don't bother turning around and continue towards the train.

A pair of hand grabs onto my shoulders.

"For a Ravenclaw you sure aren't polite." Fred's twin, George says.

I want to push him off and get onto the train to find Luna and Cho.

Unfortunately I'm not good with social interactions.

"Hey, Bugger off George." Ron, Fred and George's Brother, says.

He's in my year, and although I'm not very close with him, I'm still grateful.

George being shocked leaves him not gripping onto my shoulders as tight.

So I shake off his hands and run onto the train, not before thanking Ron.

I hurry into Luna, Cho, and I's regular compartment.

I'm relieved to see that Cho and Luna are already there.

I'm a bit shaken and Luna seems to pick up on this.

"Liana, are you alright? You seem out of it." Luna asks in her usual dreamy aura.

"I had a run in with the Weasley twins, nothing much." I reply.

Cho and Luna share a look, then turn back towards me.

"Liana, Luna and I know that you get bullied." Cho starts.

"Bu-" I start, but Cho cuts me off.

"Liana, we also know that the Weasley twins are your main tormentors, and the cause of the bullying." Cho finishes.

I sit there in silence for a little.

"Liana? Why didn't you tell us?" Luna asks, breaking the silence that had previously filled the air.

"I didn't want you both worrying, we had studies and so much work, it seemed like it would be a, a burden." I whisper.

Cho and Luna share a look, then envelope me in a hug.

-Time skip (Lockhart's Dueling club-type-thing...anyway)-

I'm standing in the crowd, watching our new and very arrogant professor try and duel Snape.

 _I can't believe Lockhart even challenged Snape to a duel, most of us already know who is going to win._

I don't really have a purpose for being here, only thing is I'm waiting for a detention with Lockhart.

My first detention.

Ever.

The reason being I didn't fawn over him in each and every lesson, so Detention for me.

-Time Skip (after duel, in detention)-

I just can only pray I'm alone in detention.

I've already served 45 minutes out of the hour I was assigned.

"Oh look, Granger got a detention as well." George says from behind me.

I cringe, and can only hope it isn't all too visible.

I sit in silence.

"What did you do to get a detention from Lockhart?" Another question, this time asked by Fred.

I keep silent, maybe if I don't answer them, they'll lose interest.

"It's rude ya know, ignoring people like this." George states.

I keep silent, checking my watch Cho and Luna got me.

 _5 more minutes and I can leave detention, leave them._

"Do you ignore everyone Granger?" Fred asks.

Lockhart walks in.

"Mrs. Granger, your hour is up, you may leave now." He says, then he walks back out again.

I keep my gaze on the floor, walking out of the classroom.

 _This time, I'm not completely in trouble._

I can hear Fred and George behind me, complaining to each other about how much it isn't fair.

-Time Skip (Right after Hermione is Petrified)-

I'm sitting in the Library, studying with Luna.

Luna looks up from her work for a moment, seemingly staring at something.

"What?" I ask, I know it's a vague question, but Luna answers best to vague questions.

"Mrs. Granger?" I turn around to see McGonnigall behind me.

"Yes Professor?" I ask.

She has a grim look on her face, and it doesn't seem good.

"You have been informed of the recent student petrifications, yes?" She asks.

I nod, feeling like she probably has something important to say.

"Well, your sister, she has just been petrified." McGonnigall says.

I can tell my face has drained of all color.

"Oh, Can-Am I allowed to go see her?" I ask, the room is spinning and I have to hold onto Luna for support.

All I see is McGonnigall nodding, then I dash to the Hospital Wing.

-Time Skip (A Week Later, End Of Day, Hospital Wing)-

I'm sitting next to Hermione's bed, telling her what's been going on.

I know she most likely can't hear me, so I've written it all down on paper for her when she wakes up.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are working on an antidote right now, so hopefully they will be better by the end of year feast.

Fred and George have been making fun of me for telling Hermione everything, and also then writing it down.

Although I admit it may be foolish, but I know if it was Harry or Ron, she would have done the same.

It's what she would have wanted.

Cho walks in, along with Luna.

"Hey Liana, time for dinner." Cho informs me.

"Be right there." I say, picking up my bag from the floor.

After they leave I turn back to Hermione.

"Gotta go now, Sleep well." I whisper, planting a kiss on her forehead.

Walking out of the hospital wing I find Luna and Cho talking to a fellow Ravenclaw, a part of our little study group.

"Hey Terry." I say, walking over to join them.

"Hi Liana, How's Hermione?" Terry asks.

"She's doing fine, Madam Pomfrey says she'll probably be back by the end of the year." I inform him.

Luna and Cho's smiles appear again.

"Well, why are we waiting in here, let's go get some food." Terry says, ushering us into the great hall.

"Terry always the foodie this one." Cho jokes, causing everyone of us to smile.

-Time Skip (End Of Year Feast)-

I sit at Ravenclaw table, waiting for Hermione to walk over to Harry and Ron.

Since she had been petrified we had become good friends, talking while we visited her.

I learned that Ron had six other siblings.

Four of witch, (hehe, I'm punny, no? :( fine), attend Hogwarts.

And that Harry's family hated him.

I also learned that Harry and Ron had been friends since they met in first year, Hermione only joined them after she got saved from the troll.

A few minutes pass, then Hermione walks out, along with the others who had been petrified.

It's a bit disheartening when she doesn't even look my way, but hey, I'm used to it.

Harry and Ron send me sympathetic looks.

I shrug it off and turn back towards Cho, Luna, and surprisingly, Terry.

It's odd seems how he doesn't usually sit here.

Cho and I think he likes Luna, and that she's just to blind to see it.

In a good way of course.

Although Cho and I both think Luna, and Neville would be a perfect pair.

Neville would mess up and forget something, and Luna wouldn't mind it, brush it off, and explain nargles to him.

It would be perfect.

-Time Skip (Train station)-

"Bye Cho, Luna." I say, hugging both of them.

They wave goodbye and head over to their families.

I say goodbye to Ron and Harry, then walk over to Hermione and our parents.

In the car mum asks some questions.

"So I never asked what house are you in, and who are your friends?" Mum asks.

Dad never really asks questions, although unlike mum, He actually wants my input as well.

"I'm a Gryffindor, house of the brave. I've made a good deal of friends. My closest friends are Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley." Hermione explains.

Mum seems content but dad looks at me.

"What about you Liana?" He asks.

I look up from my book.

"I'm in Ravenclaw, house for the Smart, Unique, and Loyal. I have a couple of friends, Harry, Ron, Terry Boot. Although my closest friends are, Luna Lovegood, and Cho Chang." I explain, then I look back to my book.

We arrive home, and I only unpack my books.

I haven't worn even half of the clothes so I don't need to get any new ones.

And so this Ends my Second year at Hogwarts.


End file.
